


Her Best Friend

by stonerskittles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her best friend.</p>
<p>Lydia knew she looked terrible; her hair was a mess from where she’s gripped it, shook her head and pulled on her hair in denial, in agony. Her make-up is running, black marks streaking down her cheeks as she cried.</p>
<p>Right now, she didn’t give a fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Best Friend

_Her best friend._

Lydia knew she looked terrible; her hair was a mess from where she’s gripped it, shook her head and pulled on her hair in denial, in  _agony._ Her make-up is running, black marks streaking down her cheeks as she cried.

Right now, she didn’t give a fuck.

Tomorrow, she would. Tomorrow, Lydia would look flawless and hold her head up high when she strutted through school. No one would know how much her heart it aching.

And her heart was aching. It felt like it had been ripped out of her chest. Nothing compared to this, had ever hurt this much. Not when her dad left, not when  _Jackson_ left. Her bottom lip started to tremble and she choked back a sob.

_Everyone I love leaves._

With that thought, Lydia broke. Loud sobs left her mouth, her vision blurred with the flood of tears as she rocked back on forth hysterically. 

"Lydia," she heard a voice say. Quiet and muffled, but she heard it.

Hope surged within her.”Allison?”

"Lydia," the voice repeated. And yes, that was definitely Allison’s voice. 

It was one of Lydia’s favourite things about her. Second best to her smile.

_"Never frown, because someone could be falling in love with your smile."_ Lydia had said.

It was true; Lydia fell in love with her smile first. The way it made her dimples stand out, how it lit her face up everytime she caught sight of Lydia. Slowly, Lydia had fallen for the rest of her. 

Lydia pulled her necklace off hurriedly, holding it taunt and flicked the metal gently. “Lydia,” Allison said, more clearly now. 

Focusing on Allison’s voice, Lydia closed her eyes. “Allison.”

"I’m sorry," Allison choked out. 

Lydia felt more tears escape as she sobbed out: “Don’t be sorry. It’s my fault- I felt it. I  _knew,_ but I couldn’t tell them. It’s my fault your dead.” 

"No!" Allison protested, and Lydia could imagine her frowning, eyes narrowed in displeasure. "It wasn’t your fault. Don’t you ever think that."

"Come back," Lydia pleaded, "Come back to me." 

"I’m dead." Lydia whimpered, arms curling around herself tighter. "I’m dead and I can’t. You have to- you have to carry on, Lydia. Help them defeat the nogistune."

"I will." Lydia promised. She’d do anything for Allison.

"I have to go now, Lydia." 

Lydia felt her throat close up with panic. “No! No! Don’t leave me. Please, Ali. I can’t do it.”

Maybe it was her imagination, but Lydia swore she felt lips against her forehead. “Yes you can, I know you can. You can do anything.”

Lydia shook her head. She couldn’t. She can’t do it without Allison. “Please, Allison. Please don’t leave me.”

"I love you." 

Lydia threw her head back and screamed. It echoed off the walls, until it stopped and fell flat.

"Allison," Lydia sobbed. "I love you." 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://halereyes.tumblr.com//)


End file.
